1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a suction pipe coupling mechanism which can serve as connection means for suction pipes or suction hoses of vacuum cleaners and, for example, which is capable of connecting an extension hose or pipe to the suction hose or pipe of a vacuum cleaner or connecting a vacuuming head to a suction hose in a facilitated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the usual practice for the conventional vacuum cleaners in general use to connect a vacuuming head of a suitable shape to a flexible suction hose, which is connected to a suction port on the cleaner body, directly or through an extension pipe or hose depending upon the nature of the place to be cleaned. The vacuum cleaners of this sort are basically intended for floor cleaning operations, so that more or less the operators feel awkwardness or inconvenience when using them for cleaning ceilings or wall surfaces, mainly due to the shortness of the flexible suction hose which is connected to each cleaner body or of the suction pipe which is connected to the suction hose.
In order to cope with this problem, it is conceivable to provide extension hoses or pipes which are connectible to the above-mentioned suction hose or pipe whenever necessary. However, it is often the case that the suction hoses or suction pipes have different diameters and shapes depending upon the manufacturer or the type of cleaner to which they belong, making it difficult to use optional extension pipes commonly or interchangeably for suction pipes or hoses of various vacuum cleaners.
A similar problem arises when it is desired to use an optional vacuuming head for vacuum cleaners other than the particular type of vacuum cleaner specified for that vacuuming head.